walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyndie (TV Series)
Cyndie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and the current leader of the Oceanside community after her grandmother, Natania was killed by Enid. She is also one of the four co-leaders of the Militia along with Rick Grimes, Maggie Rhee and Ezekiel. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Cyndie's life before the apocalypse except that she may have lived in or around Washington D.C. before the outbreak, and that she also had a mother, brother and was close with her grandmother, Natania. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the outbreak, Cyndie, her mother, brother and grandmother, Natania managed to survive and began to build the community of Oceanside. After getting into conflict with the Saviors, Cyndie and the rest of the Oceansiders decided to rebel against them. However, the group failed, causing the execution of her mother, brother and numerous other residents. The remaining residents fled the community, in hopes to find a new home. Since then, Cyndie, Natania and the other Oceansiders relocated to Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, where they have been peacefully living, and is firmly established with high security. Season 7 "Swear" Cyndie first appears with Rachel in this episode, where they are walking the shorelines and come across Tara. She stops Rachel from killing her, and puts her under the shade of some junk on the sand, giving her supplies. She is later seen stopping Rachel from shooting Tara, and then being told to stand down by her grandmother. Cyndie is later seen at the table with dinner that night. The next day, Tara leaves the settlement with Kathy and Beatrice. In the woods, Tara catches on to the real plan: Kathy and Beatrice are going kill her. Beatrice catchers her, but before she can pull the trigger, Cyndie tackles Beatrice to the ground. “Run!” Cyndie yells at Tara. Cyndie catches up with Tara and makes her swear to keep her settlement a secret, to which Tara agrees. Cyndie gives Tara a backpack with food and water and offers to take her to the bridge where she last saw Heath. Cyndie accompanies Tara to the bridge and refuses to leave until Tara safely crosses. As Tara makes her way across the bridge, a herd of walkers emerges from behind a tarp. Cyndie shoots them down from the top of a car as Tara looks for Heath but is unable to find him. Tara watches as Cyndie is then found and taken back to Oceanside by Kathy and Beatrice. "Something They Need" Cyndie enters Natania’s home and suddenly Tara calls her out, as she holds her and Natania at gunpoint. She is angry and hurt that Tara broke her promise, but she says she had no choice and explains that her group is taking their guns in order to fight The Saviors. She begs them to talk to Rick Grimes, her leader, and join their resistance. But Natania refuses. Meanwhile Rick and the other Alexandrians set off the explosives near the Oceanside walls. Natania feigns an injury, distracting Tara, and giving Cyndie enough time to grab a hidden gun. Tara turns her gun towards Cyndie, and is tackled by Natania. As Cyndie holds her at gunpoint, Tara reveals that her own gun was never loaded. Natania asks for Cyndie's gun and she reluctantly complies. As the other Oceansiders are taken captive outside by Rick and his group, Natania appears, holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick’s group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. But then Michonne warns Rick that walkers are approaching. Cyndie knocks Natania out before she can shoot Tara. Enid, who was standing behind Natania, gun aimed and ready to shoot, stares in shock. Rick’s group and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Beatrice shakes hands with Rick. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick’s group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. Cyndie informs Tara that she wants to fight with her, but Natania has forbidden her community to fight the Saviors. She thanks Tara for what her group is doing. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Cyndie is among the group of Oceansiders to inspect the truck brought to the community's outskirts by Aaron and Enid. When Cyndie finds Natania's body after she is shot in the head by Enid, she begins to mourn her grandmother's death. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Cyndie and the Oceanside community handcuffed Enid and Aaron in Natania's house was her family. The Oceansiders decide to leave the decision on what to do with the two Alexandrians to Cyndie, seeing as Natania was her family. Cyndie, after some convincing from Enid, decides to let them live. Taking them to the forest, Cyndie refuses to join the fight, feeling that what they've already contributed was enough. She gives a warning for them to never return to the community. Enid briefly confronts Cyndie about their community's killing of newcomers, but only gives her the same warning as she leaves with the Oceansiders. "Worth" Cyndie and her crew find Aaron in the woods near Oceanside. He kills a walker that’s stalking Cyndie and her group and collapses on the ground from the effort. Cyndie decides that it's not her problem if Aaron wants to starve, and they leave him to die. Later, Cyndie and the residents find an exhausted Aaron, begging them to join the fight against the Saviors as they would otherwise continue to be fearful of the outside world. "Wrath" Cyndie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Cyndie has killed: *At least 12 unnamed Saviors (Alongside Rachel and fellow members of Oceanside) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Tara Chambler Cyndie seems to care for Tara when she disobeys the rules of Oceanside and doesn't let anyone kill Tara. She seems to trust her, despite only just meeting. When Rachel attempts to kill Tara, Cyndie stops her, telling her that she's alive. Rachel tells her that they're supposed to, but Cyndie refuses. This causes Rachel to tell the members of Oceanside about Tara. When the members of Oceanside are surrounding Tara, Cyndie stops them, telling them to let her live. After much disagreement with her grandmother, Natania. They finally decide on letting Tara stay. After Tara attempts to leave and is almost shot by Beatrice, Cyndie tackles her, giving Tara a chance to run off. When Tara is surrounded by walkers, Cyndie helps kill them to save her. As Tara flees back to Alexandria, she looks back and see's Cyndie being captured by Kathy and Beatrice. Tara is terrified for her, and leaves. When Tara returns to Oceanside, Cyndie is immediately upset after the deal they had has been broken. When Tara explains the incident on her return, Cyndie turns hostile on her, grabbing a gun and aiming at her. She takes Tara's gun as well, but finds out it is actually unloaded. Cyndie then shows remorse against Tara, but despite this, she is forced to watch Natania hold Tara at a gunpoint. When Tara begins to explain to the Oceansiders that they will be fighting the Saviors, Cyndie goes as far as defending Tara saying that it is a great idea, and she would willingly join the fight. When zombies began to invade the premises, Cyndie helps Tara kill a zombie, showing that she still cares for her. Later on, Tara thanks Cyndie for saving her life multiple times, Cyndie volunteers to go to Alexandria to help with the fight, but unfortunately is forced to stay to help defend Oceanside. Natania TBA Rachel Cyndie seems to care for Rachel, they are first seen together killing zombies who had washed up on the beach. When Rachel is about to unknowingly kill Tara, Cyndie stops her. Rachel is upset with Cyndie's decision, and goes as far as exposing her to the rest of Oceanside, as of breaking the rule of killing humans. Cyndie seems to attempt to reason with her many times about not following the rule, but due to Oceanside's strict rules, Cyndie sees that Rachel has hardened over time and has been taught to believe all outsiders are bad people. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jennie.The Walking Dead season 7: 2 new characters revealed - undeadwalking.com (June 27, 2016) **Cyndie is described as "a sunny-side-up kinda teenager - kind, with a world-weary toughness." *Cyndie is the youngest community leader ever introduced in The Walking Dead universe, only being in her late teens. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Oceanside Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Militia